baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Randy and Pezzo
Randy '(ランディ, ''Randi) and '''Pezzo (ペッチョ, Peccho) are two executives of the Martillo Family. They are accidentally responsible for burning down the Barnes Company Granary in November 1930; that night, they become immortals after accidentally drinking the completed immortality elixir at the The Alveare. Appearance Randy has wavy black hair, and wears a brown suit. Pezzo has shorter, straight brown hair parted in the middle, and wears a black suit. The difference in their physiques is immediately obvious. Randy is "skeletally thin," while Pezzo is "extraordinarily fat." They fit the classic "fat and skinny" comic duo trope found in all media forms. Personalities The two of them are generally friendly and engaging, while not overly bright (Pezzo appears to have less common sense than Randy, at least). Most notably, both of them have an affinity for fire, to the point where it would not be remiss to call them pyromaniacs. The two tend to talk in a joking manner, and can be considered comic relief characters within the narrative. Chronology Pre-1930 In 1925, Randy and Pezzo take a horse-drawn carriage to confront a clockmaker who is in debt to the Martillo family to the tune of $12,000 (adjusted for inflation, that would be $163,000 as of March 2016), which he had racked up at the Martillos' gambling house. There, the two meet Luck Gandor, who had moments before visited the very same clockmaker to collect on the $2,025.50 debt (almost $27,944 adjusted for inflation) he owes the Gandor family. Randy and Pezzo good-naturedly tease Luck, asking him if he's running debt collection errands for his brothers, before proceeding to kick down the door of the clockmaker's shop. The ensuant shouting is so loud all the bystanders can hear them (which is the point). In 1927, Randy and Pezzo are hanging around the Alveare speakeasy during lunch hour when associate Firo Prochainezo returns from a fight, bruised but otherwise unharmed. Seina goes to fetch Firo a first-aid kit; meanwhile, Firo talks with a group of associates are playing poker. One of the associates crows that he's won with a straight flush, but Firo is quick to point out that he has cards hidden up his sleeve. As the man complains, another associate compliments Firo on his sharp eyes - attributing them to his history as a pickpocket. Randy and Pezzo boast that a pickpocket is nothing compared to them: Randy claims that he once stole a 'certain jewel' from a museum; Pezzo immediately tries to one-up him by bragging that he once robbed a bank, all by himself. In the same year, Randy and Pezzo are walking the streets of little Italy during the Feast of San Gennaro when they see a parked truck with its back open—which means that passersby can see that it is filled with crates. Pezzo takes notice of this, and curious, he heads over to the truck to see if the crates are filled with liquor, Randy in tow. Pezzo opens one of the crates to find it is indeed filled with wine (he has no way of knowing the bottles are actually Szilard's experimental elixirs), and Randy, alarmed, alerts him that someone is coming their way. The two run off and hide around the corner, and watch the truck driver cover up the back of the truck. Pezzo wistfully sighs that they could have stolen some of the liquor; Randy wonders if that's wine for the church, considering churches use wine in mass quantities. Pezzo dismisses this: even a church wouldn't need that much liquor. They conclude that since it's a festival, some 'outfit' or another must be looking to make a lot of money. The day after, Randy and Pezzo are lounging about at the Alveare's bar when the Martillo's contaiuolo Maiza Avaro arrives for work. Maiza expresses concern over the injuries Firo sustained in his fight the day before, to which Firo responds "I'm not that fragile." Randy butts in and agrees ("people are tougher than you think") pointing out that the priest Firo had been talking about hadn't died from his injuries yesterday. Randy and Pezzo are both delighted that Firo had run into the rumored serial killer "Phantom Father" (they had assumed he would accomplish nothing) and demand to know what the priest was like. Randy also would like to know if the priest was responsible for the fire scare at 'that church.' Firo's description of the priest's miraculous healing abilities is halted by an anxious Maiza, who asks Firo what the priest looked like, exactly. Randy comments that he'd love to learn how to pull off the 'not-dying' trick, and Pezzo jokingly asks if "some dead guy went vampire" or if the priest was an alchemist's homunculus. Randy and Pezzo joke around with Firo a little longer before Firo departs to lead Maiza to the ruined church. 1930 On a road in East Village in November, Randy and Pezzo are loitering behind the Barnes Company Granary building. Tasked with preparing for the night's celebrations, they have accidentally bought too much oil, and as such decided to have some 'fun.' Opening a bottle of oil, Randy applies the liquid to his leather glove (which he is wearing on one hand) and sets it on fire. Pezzo exclaims in alarm, and Randy nonchalantly reassures him while pressing his hand (engulfed in a blue flame) to the wall. The fire is extinguished, and Pezzo expresses his amazement. The two briefly muse over what else they need to buy for the party, and decide they'll buy fruits for dessert. As Randy ponders where the closest fruit store is, Pezzo opens another bottle of oil ("I just wanna play that burning-hand game again), thinking that they can be the highlight of tonight's show. Randy chastises him for opening a new bottle when they still had oil left in the first one, and Pezzo shrugs it off—they have a lot of oil left over as it is (there are over ten oil canisters in their paper bag, along with several can openers). Pezzo pulls out an oil canister from his bag, and Randy strikes a match upon his request. He realizes belatedly that Pezzo's glove is made out of cloth rather than leather, and Pezzo starts panicking when he realizes the flame is hotter than he thought it would be. Pezzo puts his hand against the wall and eventually starts waving it about in a desperate attempt to extinguish the fire. The paper bag is tossed to the side, and the opened canisters splash oil against the white back wall. Randy shouts at Pezzo to take off his glove, which he does quickly. Their relief (Pezzo had only received a few blisters) is short-lived when they realize that the burning glove had fallen into a puddle of oil. The wooden granary building proceeds to catch fire. The two executives gather up the oil canisters and make a break for it. That night, Randy and Pezzo return to the Alveare in the middle of the celebrations following Firo's promotion. They ask Firo if there is any wine left, and Firo replies that he'd only bought a little wine. At their disappointment, he explains that he'd been planning to buy more, but he'd been distracted by a building that had caught fire earlier that day. At that, Randy and Pezzo blanch, and stutter nervously when Firo asks them what's wrong. Seina whips them upside their heads at their forced smiles, and scolds them for complaining. Later in the evening, Maiza asks the two of them if there is going to be no performance today. The two of them spit out their drinks in guilt. At some point during the party, Randy and Pezzo unwittingly drink the immortality elixir. The next day, Randy and Pezzo are in the Martillo speakeasy when Szilard Quates confronts Maiza. At Szilard's admission to hurting Seina, Randy threatens him ("You bastard! I'll kill you!) and he and Pezzo slam their table in anger. Szilard and Maiza have a tense exchange of words, and Randy declares that Szilard, who is Maiza's enemy, is now their enemy too. Pulling out his handgun from under his jacket, Randy fires as Szilard, shooting him in his right chest. Pezzo immediately shoots Szilard second, and the other executives soon follow, realizing that Szilard has yet to die. After the executives stop shooting, Randy waves his knife around, asking Maiza why Szilard is still standing. Szilard takes out a black case, and Firo (realizing what it is) attempts to stop him, only for Szilard to kick him in his abdomen. Maiza tells Firo to run seconds before Szilard pulls out a military-issue submachine gun from the black case and opens fire; Maiza manages to block the bullets from hitting Firo in time, and winds up bleeding from countless bullet holes in his body. At Maiza's pleas for the others to escape, Randy objects that they cannot abandon an injured friend, and states that if they all 'gang up on that guy,' Szilard will have to die. Randy throws a chair at Szilard, and Pezzo and the others follow suit. They close in on Szilard as one, and Randy attempts to stab Szilard with his knife; Szilard dodges, and guns down Pezzo and the other executives in one fell swoop. Randy, who had avoided death by hiding behind the wall, curses when he sees Pezzo on the ground. He edges down the corridor keeping within Szilard's blind spot, planning to slice Szilard as soon as he sees his face. A silhouette flies down the corridor – Seina's corpse, as thrown by Szilard – catches him off guard, and he is gunned down soon after. , whom Pezzo has drenched in gasoline.]]Randy, Pezzo and the rest of the Martillos regenerate after a few minutes, and Randy leads the group over to where Firo, Ennis and Maiza are having their showdown with Szilard. Randy wastes no time, pouring the contents of an oil canister over Szilard's head. Pezzo throws a burning match at Szilard, whose head is immediately engulfed in blue-white flames. In the aftermath following Szilard's devourment and Ennis' revival, Randy and Pezzo follow Firo's jubilant lead, celebrating their victory with whoops and cheers. Though they do not quite understand what has taken place, they are simply happy, and lead the others in cheering. In the book's epilogue, Randy and Pezzo are sitting in the Alveare in 2002, where Firo has been recounting the events of 1930 to a Japanese tourist. 1932 Drug & The Dominos Randy and Pezzo have a brief cameo: on January 2, 1932, they lounge about in the Alveare and watch the others in the room as they set up dominoes. Firo is surprised by their presence. 1933 (First) The Slash -Cloudy to Rainy- Randy and Pezzo witness Firo knock down Isaac & Miria's dominoes, and witness the ensuing argument between the three of them. 1934 Alice in Jails: Prison Randy and Pezzo are in the Alveare when the restaurant's radio crackles to life with a live broadcast announcing "mass explosions and disappearances" in Elleson Hill, Illinois. The announcer mentions rumors that Placido Russo has had a hand in the crimes, which catches the interest of Randy and Pezzo. The two disparage the Russo don, claiming that he isn't worth much of the Martillos' attention anymore, though the disappearances have them curious. Trivia * The two of them have the nicknames "Ghost" and "Meatball." How they got said nicknames is unknown, though one can assume they're derived from the two's respective appearances. * By accidentally burning down the Barnes Company Granary, Randy and Pezzo were unwittingly responsible for the destruction of Szilard's completed batch of immortality elixir (save for two bottles). It is likely that the events of 1930 would have gone very differently were it not for their carelessness. * In 2002, Pezzo seems to be concerned about his weight ("I want to slim down because this body's too fat, but the fat keeps growing back") but seems to have no trouble consuming five meals (presumably in one sitting). * Pezzo used to play dominoes all the time in his youth. * Randy and Pezzo have spent time in jail before. According to Firo, the two of them said that the prison food was so bad that "they longed even for industrial alcohol mixed with water, and therefore resolved never to go to jail again." However, they neglected to swear any oaths that they would stop committing crimes. * Randy and Pezzo are not the only pyromaniac characters within the Naritaverse. Walker Yumasaki from Narita's light novel series Durarara!! almost exclusively uses fire when fighting. * Randy and Pezzo's appearances in the 1935 and 2002 timelines have so far been inconsequential, and have not been detailed here. * Pezzo's name is written as Pecho in the anime. However, in the official translations of The Rolling Bootlegs and the 2015 manga, his name is written as Pezzo. This page has been updated to reflect that. Category:Martillo Family Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:1930s Characters Category:Male Characters